


spinnin' me 'round, she's coming over me.

by 5homosonstairs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Zayn, but totally unintentional, could be read as dub!con at first, other boys are mentioned but not really there, sorry boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5homosonstairs/pseuds/5homosonstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a secret that Harry was attracted to Zayn’s character, Veronica.</p><p>AKA: An excuse for a very self indulgent something something involving Harry and Zayn in drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spinnin' me 'round, she's coming over me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what happened. My imagination ran wild. Veronica is fucking hot. Harry is fucking hot. I'm mad at Zayn because he's prettier than me no matter what gender he is. 
> 
> Based off of this gif: http://media.tumblr.com/2a1121922382197af8f592c6edd7638d/tumblr_mqcle2LrlI1r3wk77o4_250.gif 
> 
> I will never be over this video.
> 
> Title taken from Nancy Boy by Placebo by the way.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd or britpicked or anything because I'm tired and lazy. Also, this probably didn't happen. Probably. And I don't own and of the people mentioned. Totally wish I did though.

It wasn’t a secret that Harry was attracted to Zayn’s character, Veronica. Everyone in the room was attracted to her as well. Zayn was a very attractive man, but he was admittedly a drop dead gorgeous woman. 

There was some childish boob grabbing that had gone around when Zayn first put on his costume in its entirety. Louis was the first one to go up and ask for a feel of Zayn's chest. Liam and Niall both marveled at how feminine and beautiful he looked, to which he just flipped the ends of his curly black hair over his shoulder and grinned. 

Harry was the only one who hadn't said anything in particular about Zayn's outfit. When Zayn first revealed himself, Harry let out a small, "wow" and just watched as Zayn strutted up to the group of them in his heels. 

"Okay, lads. Stop ogling Veronica." Ben Winston told them with a smirk, ushering them into their positions. "Harry, you're having your scene with her now, okay? We need you to sing your line to Veronica." Zayn cleared his throat, drawing Harry's attention to him. He smiled at the younger boy and raised his eyebrows. Harry pulled his lower lip into his mouth and broke eye contact with Zayn as Ben continued speaking. "Just ad-lib as much as you want. Just sing to Veronica." 

Harry let out a sigh and got into position in front of Zayn. The track started playing and Harry took his cue to start singing. Harry moved closer to Zayn, throwing the other boy off guard a little as Zayn steadied himself on Harry's chest. Harry then grabbed Zayn's left hand with his own and pulled Zayn towards him, crashing their bodies together. As soon as they connected, Harry bit his lip again and slid his arm around Zayn's waist, pulling him even closer as he brought their faces inches apart.

"Perfect, lads. We're going to move on in a few, so get ready." Ben directed as he called cut. The other boys and camera crew were beginning to move around for the next few scenes, but Harry stayed frozen where he was, his fingers still splayed out against the back of Zayn's blouse. Zayn fluttered his mascara'd eyelashes nervously, glancing at Harry's expression.

"Haz, the cameras aren't rolling anymore." Zayn muttered, looking Harry dead in the eyes. Harry his bottom lip in between his teeth once more and leaned his forehead against Zayn's carefully. 

"Fuck, Zayn," Harry gasped, gripping the back of Zayn's blouse hard in his fist, threatening to tear the fabric out from beneath his skirt. "You look so good like this." Zayn's breath hitched in his throat as Harry rolled his hips carefully against Zayn's.

"Shit, H. Didn't realize you were into girls with dicks." Zayn said, smirking at the younger boy. He moved his head so it was no longer leaning on Harry's and tried to put a little space between them.

"Neither did I until I saw you in this," Harry tugged Zayn's blouse the rest of the way out of his skirt before resting his hand on Zayn's ass instead. Harry leaned back into Zayn to clear the distance between their lips as Zayn placed both of his hands on Harry's chest, pushing lightly.

"Harry, wait." Zayn looked around for Ben and the rest of the crew. When he spotted them, he deepened his voice and shouted at them that he was going to get something to drink. As soon as the words left Zayn's lips, Harry grabbed Zayn's hand and yanked him out of the room and down the hall to a staff bathroom. He shoved Zayn in first and locked the door once he joined the other. 

"I want you so bad, Zayn." Harry gritted his teeth. He grabbed Zayn's shoulders and pushed him against the nearest wall, finally connecting their lips. Harry's hand gripped Zayn's jaw firmly, causing Zayn to let out an involuntary moan and gasp of the other's name. Zayn's hands found their way to Harry's ass, pulling their hips together and grinding roughly. Harry broke the kiss and moved to leave bites on Zayn's neck.

"Don't. Makeup." Zayn muttered, rutting his hips against Harry's again. Harry released a stuttered groan and looked Zayn in the eyes. He laughed darkly.

"Your lipstick is already fucked up. Makeup is gonna have fun with that." Zayn shrugged and connected their lips again, running a hand up Harry's back and tangling his manicured nails in Harry's curls, tugging a little. 

"Just fuck me already. Don't mess this shit up too much." Zayn gestured to his outfit, and Harry growled deeply, spinning Zayn and pushing in between his shoulder blades to bend him over the lone sink in the room. He hiked the skirt up over Zayn's body and maneuvered the lace panties over Zayn's already leaking erection, pushing the fabric down around his ankles.

"You're beautiful all over, Jesus." Harry groaned, dropping down to nip at Zayn's ass cheek before immediately spreading him wide and licking a fat stripe from Zayn's balls to his hole. The muffled noise Zayn made told Harry that he was biting down on his hand or arm to muffle himself. Harry continued licking Zayn out, making the older man writhe with pleasure as Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans just to get his hand on himself. "Fuck Zayn." Harry gasped, sucking on two of his fingers briefly before adding them one at a time beside his tongue inside Zayn. Zayn released a louder muffled groan at that and fucked himself back onto Harry's fingers.

"Please Harry. Need you." Zayn gasped out once a third finger was added. "I'm ready, fuck." Harry gave a few more pumps, twisting his fingers to brush against Zayn's prostate, eliciting more filthy moans from the other boy. Harry withdrew his fingers and stood up quickly, shoving his pants and boxers all the way.

"Shit, Zayn. I don't have--" Harry began, stroking himself idly. Zayn shrugged and knocked himself backwards against Harry.

"I trust you. Just take me." Harry's breathing became shallow as he nodded and spit in his hand, making sure to slick himself up to the best of his ability. "Come on." Zayn said impatiently, taking his own cock in his hand and tugging at it. Harry lined himself up with Zayn's hole and pushed in, nearly bottoming out on the first go. Both men groaned at the stretch and warmth, and one of Harry's hands gripped at the area where Zayn's wig was glued onto his scalp, careful not to rip the piece off entirely as he pulled on it. Harry's other hand came to Zayn's hip, yanking him roughly backwards when Zayn began to wiggle, getting used to Harry inside of him. 

The only sounds in the small bathroom were skin slapping against each other and a mixture of grunts and moans until Harry let out a frustrated groan and yanked Zayn's head up, pulling his back flush against his chest. Zayn cursed at the new angle while Harry moved Zayn's hair away from his left shoulder and sank his teeth into the skin near the feather on the back of his neck. Zayn nearly collapsed as he came, completely untouched by Harry, shooting ribbons of come into the sink he was previously bent over. Harry wrapped an arm around Zayn's midsection, grabbing at one of Zayn's synthetic breasts as he kissed over the bruise already forming where he bit the older boy. Harry slowed his thrusts down and came a minute later, tilting Zayn's head and kissing the side of his neck. The two continued to rock together before Harry pulled out and grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser on the wall and wet them to clean Zayn up. 

They both fixed their outfits and calmed down their breathing before Zayn pulled Harry back into a kiss, nipping at the younger boy's bottom lip as they broke apart.

"We have a hotel tonight once we're done, right?" Zayn asked, to which Harry nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Good, I'm staying in your room tonight." 

Harry groaned and willed himself to not get hard again. "Please try to steal this costume." He winked and smirked at Zayn, who kissed him again before agreeing. "You leave first. I'll be back in like five." Zayn nodded and left the bathroom after another quick kiss as Harry stared at himself in the mirror above the sink and planned what would happen later that night.


End file.
